FinaLLy
by satomika
Summary: Oneshot AyuHiyo. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach... It might as well apply to women...


A/N: Ano…this one is my very first Spiral fic…

Uhm… this one's dedicated to my friend and classmate, Jamie Joy Capuyan, who's been constantly asking for a fic for another anime, other than Flame of Recca…

By the way, every break would signify that the POV will change to the other person, okay?

I do hope that you will read and review!

Standard Disclaimers Applied!

* * *

**FINALLY**

* * *

They say, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

…it might as well apply to women…

* * *

HIYONO'S POV

Once again, I swiped Narumisan's bento. The lunches he always makes are so good. I love them! I wish that I can live the rest of my life in this eternal bliss.

Then again…

I watched Narumi-san coming near me. He found out where I was secretly eating his bento every time I swipe it from his bag. I looked at him square in the eye, and then I looked at the bento in front of me. I'm nearly done. Only a few 'chopstickfuls' then I'd be finished.

Demo…

I think I lost my appetite. He sat down right next to me without a word. I know he's mad a t me for taking his lunch every now and then, but I can't resist the temptation! Besides, he looks uber sexy the way he frowns and all that. I know, I know. He's always hot and sexy all the time, but still –.

Oh Kami! What did I just thought of him? Did I just call him – ? That?

I took out my sock puppets from my pocket and 'Hiyono punched' my head. God! I really think that I'm the stupid girl he calls me.

* * *

AYUMU'S POV

I sensed her mood suddenly shifting when I plopped right next to her without a warning. Stupid Girl. I studied her movements and expressions for quite a while, right at the corner of my eye.

She spaced out. First, she looked saddened with guilt, like she lost her appetite in finishing the whole of my bento. I smirked inwardly at this. She must have figured out I was a bit mad, AND a bit HUNGRY for stealing away my lunch.

In a moment, she looked normal, as in the 'Hiyono' normal. Then swiftly, the color of her face was as red as a fully ripe tomato. What's wrong with this girl? Is she sick, or something? Because I think that the moment she noticed what she's thinking of, all of the color of her face were drained, making her complexion a ghostly white.

Then I was totally mortified when she dropped the chopsticks and took out those annoyingly irritating sock puppets of hers from her pocket. The hell! I haven't scolded her from taking my lunch, yet.

Then again…

This girl really does surprises me a lot. She 'Hiyono punched' herself in her head. Stupid girl. She really is a stupid girl. She didn't even finish my whole bento!

* * *

I stopped hitting myself. Like duh, it doesn't even hurt! But anyway, I put away my sock puupets and picked up the chopsticks that I've dropped. It would be such a waste if I didn't consume Narumi'san's wonderful cooking. And I even had a hard time swiping off his bento! Heeheehee…

I was about to feed myself when I realized something. It was so sudden. It can't be, can it?

* * *

I watched her about to finish the remaining contents of my home made bento. But the chopsticks stopped midway towards her mouth. What's she thinking of again?

I scrutinized her expression carefully. I searched her eyes and I found a mixture of emotions – joy, pain, sadness, name it! What could she be thinking?

* * *

NORMAL POV

It was true that she's like an open book to read, but still, she remains a big mystery to him. Or is it just him that he can' understand women?

* * *

HIYONO'S POV

I started eating slowly as thoughts flew by my head. I knew Narumi-san is being aware of my expressions so I shaded my eyes using my long fringes. How am I supposed to face him when I finally am aware of what's bottling up inside me? He'll never return these feelings…because…because…because he still harbors feelings for Madoka-nee-san. Even though Kiyotaka-san has come back, Narumi-san feels aloof around his brother. It's like they're fighting over the same girl. And me…there's no one for me… Ever since I was a child. They left me…all alone.

I bit my lip. Unknowingly to me, I've finished the remaining contents of the bento. I arranged the bento box and gave it back to Narumi-san. I muttered a small "thanks" to him and I tried to dash away from him as soon as possible.

* * *

AYUMU'S POV

She was really acting so weird. I really wonder what's going through that head of hers. Then suddenly, I got this impression that she was trying to escape from me. The reason why? I still have to find out.

As if by instincts, I grabbed her wrist from behind. And as a result, she toppled on me. We really were on an awkward situation. And it surprised me that she was not panicking, but rather, she was irrevocably…calm.

Then again…

I heard her sob. She was now uncontrollably sniffling. I was about to ask her when…

"Narumi-san…"

I heard her speak my last name in that tiny shaking voice of hers.

"…I…I…"

I waited for her to continue. That's just the usual ritual for us. She talks; I listen…even if I didn't want to.

Her face was buried in my chest, but I can still hear her clearly. The tears from her eyes soaked my shirt…and I'm wondering if it's mixed with snot?

…eeewww…

* * *

"…Aishiteru…" I said meekly…barely a whisper.

I'm not sure if Narumi-san heard me or not…

* * *

I heard her say something. And if my calculations and sense of hearing are right, then I heard her say…

* * *

"Aishiteru…Narumi-san"…but here I am repeating what I've said earlier, but only louder this time.

* * *

There… she said it again, but a bit louder this time.

I sighed inaudibly as I wrapped an arm around her waist to adjust our positions. Her weight really is leaning onto me. And though I don't mind the very close proximity, I could definitely feel her bosom pressing on my body, which arouses my hormones. After all, I'm a guy, not a gay.

I felt her body went rigid when I did that simple action of wrapping-arm-around-waist, in short WAAW. But who cares? Because…

* * *

I felt my body stiff when Narumi-san cradled me in his lap. He tilted my chin up…and then there…finally…Kaboom! Spark! Prrting! I'm in Seventh Heaven!

…That something that happened between us was a sign of a promise of eternal bliss. I guess that my wish earlier can be achieved after all.

But then…

"Na…err…uhm…uh…? Madoka-nee-san?"

* * *

What a stupid girl. She was forming out incoherent syllables…then later…all she had to say was the name of my sister.

I gave her a pat on the head and said, "Aniki is with her. He loves her. She loves him. I used to harbor such feelings for nee-san, demo, I know it will forever be unrequited. Besides, aniki is a good cook too, you know. They'll both live. I'm just worried who'll feed you when I'm with someone else. So I'd better stick with you 'til the end of time."

There was a soft smile on her face as she gazed at me, though her eyes were twinkling in a very amused way. After I explained those things to her, I leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Well…Finally…

* * *

-END-

* * *

Ayumu: Hey, you're the girl. You should be the one cooking for me.

Hiyono: Hmmm? Why though?

Ayumu: Stupid girl. Use your head! The way to a man's heart is through his stomach – not hunger their stomach. Plus, you're not supposed to be pigging out my food! I should!

Hiyono: Well? It doesn't matter. I enjoy eating, you enjoy cooking. Now shut it. Case closed.

--…--…--…--

Oh by the way, you already fell in love with me, so let's just keep on going through our lives, ne, Narumi-san?

Ayumu: What if I didn't fell in love with you? What are you gonna do? By the way, stop calling me Narumi-san. I was given a name, you know. It's Ayumu. A-yu-mu. A-Y-U-M-U. Remember that, because you might probably referring to my aniki or my nee-san, 'kay?

Hiyono (energetic): Hai! But Narumi-san…er…Ayumu-kun doesn't have to spell out his name because I already know it. Ahhh… I know Na… Uh… Ayu-kun will have to eventually fall in love with me because he's useless without me and he's strongest is he's with me, ne?

Ayumu(groans): Fine. You win.

Hiyono: Of course I do, Narumi-san!...Ayumu-kun!

She smiled…He smiled…And they both leaned in to share one passionate kiss.

AND THAT TRULY WRAPS IT ALL UP, FOLKS!


End file.
